Pacte
by Bajazet
Summary: Sirius réussit à sortir du voile... Malheureusement il n'est pas seul. UA, Slash: différents couples que j'apprécie, à vous de voir si ça vous tente!
1. Chapter 1

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts mais ne discernaient rien.

Dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, il passa la main devant son visage et réussit tout de même à en distinguer une vague forme.

Bien.

Cela était mieux que rien. Cela suffirait bien pour sa forme canine de toute façon.

Au prix de terribles souffrances traversant son corps comme autant d'aiguilles indifférentes, il réussit à se redresser et à se mettre à genoux.

Il se trouvait à présent face à ce qui aurait dû rester son tombeau, sa dernière demeure.

L'immense arche se trouvait devant lui, toujours aussi imposante, toujours aussi menaçante dans l'immense salle vide du ministère de la Magie.

Bien que désorienté, il savait combien il était chanceux d'avoir pu y échapper et il savait également pourquoi il avait pu en réchapper. D'ailleurs son esprit lui soufflait l'urgence de ce qu'il avait à faire. Passant outre ses vêtements en lambeaux, sa respiration erratique et surtout, la douleur sourde qui traversait son corps et ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, il se leva et dut se concentrer un long moment afin de rassembler le peu de magie qu'il avait réussi à conserver jusqu'ici.

À bout de souffle, il dut s'appuyer un moment sur la pierre froide qu'il craignait et haïssait. Ses yeux purent saisir un mouvement à la surface du monument et il comprit qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et entreprit sa transfiguration. Petit à petit ses traits changèrent, prirent la forme grossière d'un museau canin, son corps s'étrécit et des poils drus lui poussèrent. Il finit par se retrouver à quatre pattes et s'ébroua.

Sans plus attendre, le Sinistros qu'il était devenu s'élança vers la sortie.

À peine fut-il sorti de la salle que l'immense édifice en son centre se mit à trembler sur ses fondations.

Un immense vortex fit son apparition, ses tourbillons violents étaient traversés d'éclairs tout aussi puissants.

Soudain, une main aux doigts décharnées et à la peau grisâtre et déchiquetée en sortit.

Instantanément l'air se fit si glacé qu'il en devint irrespirable. Si un être vivant avait été présent à ce moment-là il aurait succombé sur-le-champ.

Un son entre le gémissement et une plainte lugubre se fit entendre tandis que l'être aux doigts crochus s'extrayait tant bien que mal de l'arche.

Une de ses proies avait réussi à lui échapper. Bien qu'extrêmement rare, cela arrivait une ou deux fois tous les cinq siècles et elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Mais elle ne laissait jamais passer cela sans rien faire. Et toutes les âmes adroites qui avaient réussis à s'échapper étaient retombées tôt ou tard dans ses griffes.

Il y allait tout de même de sa raison d'être.

La créature se redressa, observant les alentours de ses orbites creuses et vides de tout éclat.

Elle savait parfaitement où était parti l'homme qui avait pu s'enfuir de son fief, aussi ne se pressa-t-elle pas. Le pauvre fou pensait pouvoir changer le Destin ? Mais à la fin c'était elle, c'était toujours elle qui l'emportait et avec celui-là, elle prendrait son temps.

Oh oui.

Elle allait le regarder souffrir comme jamais il n'avait souffert et sa volonté si forte – si puissante soit-elle – se briserait et elle n'aurait plus qu'à récupérer son âme anéantie dont elle se délecterait sans remords.

Oui… Elle allait se repaître de la terreur, de l'angoisse et du chagrin de l'essence de Sirius Black.

 **ooo**

Il avait réussi à sortir du Ministère sans aucuns problèmes. Il soupçonnait que tous devait se trouver à Hogwarts, sur ce qui allait devenir un immense champ de bataille. Il devait donc se presser car le temps lui manquait : s'il arrivait trop tard, son âme serait à jamais perdue et tout ceci n'aurait servi à rien.

Ignorant les protestations incessantes de chaque muscle de son corps, feignant de mépriser son souffle court et sa langue pendante, il continua à courir jusqu'à atteindre une zone où il pourrait transplaner.

Arrivé là, il métamorphosa de nouveau et dut poser un genou à terre, tremblant violemment, épuisé au-delà des mots. Il distinguait mal ce qu'il pouvait y avoir autour de lui aussi prit-il quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'il put se relever, chancelant légèrement, sa vision était toujours trouble mais s'affinait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

La Cabane Hurlante, il devait aller à la Cabane Hurlante car c'était là qu'il se trouvait.

C'était là qu'il devait empêcher ce désastre.

Il sentit le tiraillement familier et horrible du transplanage et ne sut rester debout en arrivant.

L'effort avait été trop violent et pour sa magie et pour son corps. Il avait senti ce dernier comme se déchirer en deux lors d'un quart de seconde d'inattention et il avait été forcé de puiser dans ses dernières réserves magiques.

Tombant à genoux, ses mains se crispèrent dans la terre. Son estomac fut pris de spasmes violents et il ne put que vomir le peu de bile qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Son corps atteignait les limites de ce qu'il pourrait encore supporter et l'âcre liquide fut mêlé à du sang.

Des vaisseaux sanguins avaient dû se rompre.

Il s'essuya la bouche, frissonnant fortement sans arriver à s'arrêter. Puisant dans sa volonté, priant tous les magiciens, Dieux et entités susceptibles de l'aider, il réussit à se relever en chancelant.

Jamais de sa vie n'avait-il été en si piteux état. Il sentait ses doigts devenir gourds et un froid implacable semblait vouloir prendre possession de son corps.

Il savait qu'il allait – qu'il devait – mourir : l'entité régnant sans partage sur le voile ne lui permettrait pas de rester.

Mais il ne renoncerait pas. Il en valait largement la peine.

Titubant, trébuchant sur quelques racines, les cheveux dans les yeux, il réussit tout de même à s'approcher de la bâtisse.

Là, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

Les enfants n'étaient pas là.

Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient se trouver devant la cabane hurlante à observer ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Cela aurait signifié qu'il était arrivé à temps.

Mais les enfants n'étaient pas là.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée s'appuyant un instant au chambranle de la porte pour reprendre son souffle.

Il entendit un son de voix étouffé non loin et décida de s'y diriger.

Son sang battait à ses tempes et le goût âcre du sang et de bile refusait de quitter son palais.

À mesure qu'il s'approchait, les voix se faisaient plus distinctes.

Il reconnut celle de son filleul.

Il sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine et se rua dans la pièce où se trouvait les voix.

Non. Non, non, ayez pitié…

Le spectacle qui apparut devant lui confirma toutes ses craintes.

Harry était à genoux, soutenant le Maître de Potions dont la gorge broyée par les crocs de Nagini, laissait échapper à flots le sang qui ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir.

Non loin d'eux se trouvaient Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, mais Sirius ne les remarqua pas de suite.

Il s'avança vers le corps allongé cherchant son regard, tentant désespérément de trouver encore une lueur de vie, une preuve qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Il s'aperçut à peine que son filleul s'était tourné vers lui et avait murmuré son prénom, trop choqué par la fin horrible d'un homme qu'il avait haï une bonne partie de sa vie et qui ne méritait que son respect et sa reconnaissance et par la présence de son parrain qui aurait du être mort.

Lourdement, l'animagus s'agenouilla près d'eux et Harry le vit lever une main tremblante vers le visage blême du mourant dans ses bras.

« - Severus… »

Le susnommé ne sut comment, mais il entendit l'appel entre les limbes de la semi-conscience qu'était son agonie. Avec difficulté il réussit à soulever ses paupières. Merlin… ce simple mouvement semblait lui demander toute son énergie…

Il ne distingua rien d'abord puis dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, ses yeux firent le point et s'ancrèrent à ceux de l'homme qui avait murmuré son prénom.

Ô que le sort se montrait cruel !

Il tenta de bouger ses lèvres, d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait là tout de suite, mais ses dernières forces l'avaient abandonnées.

Alors il tenta de faire passer ses pensées, ses sentiments par son regard. C'était là la seule – la dernière – occasion de faire comprendre au dernier des Black ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Harry lui-même en fut bouleversé. L'intensité de ce que les deux hommes avaient pu partager était quasiment palpable. L'air était saturé de sentiments si puissants, que le souffle lui manqua et que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

Il comprit toute l'injustice – toute l'horreur – de la vie de ces deux êtres et maudit son incapacité à pouvoir les aider.

Sirius saisit avec délicatesse l'une des mains inertes du Maitre de Potions. Il la souleva et la serra doucement contre sa poitrine.

« - Je suis… revenu… pour toi… et… tu… tu aurais… l'audace de… partir quand… même ? »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement mais Severus l'entendit tout de même.

Ô Seigneur, il aurait tant voulu répondre à cette tendre boutade, mais sa gorge arrachée ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité et il sentait le poison, inexorable, s'écouler dans ses veines et lentement affluer jusqu'à son cœur.

Bientôt cela n'aurait plus aucune importance.

Il réussit tout de même à resserrer l'étreinte de sa main sur celle de l'animagus.

Malheureusement, tous les efforts fournis avaient eu raison du peu de forces qui lui restaient et il sentit le souffle glacial de la mort l'envahir doucement pour l'emporter.

Bientôt…

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux lorsque la morsure du froid se fit plus douloureuse. Dans la pénombre, il ne distinguait plus que des ombres fugaces mais il ressentit avec acuité l'aura mortellement glaciale de ce qu'il comprit être le spectre de la Mort.

Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut que même son trépas serait un moment de douleur à subir.

L'entité qui venait de faire son apparition lui caressa lentement le front de ses doigts décharnés aux ongles horriblement déchiquetés.

Un petit rire lui échappa.

Et c'était pour cela que sa proie s'était enfuie ? Que les êtres humains pouvaient se montrer vains et stupides.

Elle tourna sa tête encapuchonnée vers l'individu qui avait réussi l'exploit de s'échapper de son royaume.

Sirius ne distinguait, à présent, que deux lueurs malsaines, sûrement ses yeux, mais il ne s'y dégageait aucune chaleur, c'était là l'éclat de lueurs mortes et les croiser de son propre regard ne signifiait qu'une seule chose.

Inconsciemment il serra convulsivement la main du Maître de Potions.

Si Harry savait ce qu'était la peur, il comprenait à présent ce que signifiait la terreur. Pourtant… pourtant, il se devait de tenter quelque chose – n'importe quoi – pour protéger son parrain car il comprenait instinctivement que la créature – d'ailleurs qu'était-ce ? L'on pouvait penser à un dementor mais l'aura dégagée était infiniment plus écrasante – en avait après Sirius.

Il fit mine de lever sa baguette, mais la voix de son parrain l'arrêta net :

« - Harry… non… »

Le Survivant le regarda sans comprendre. Il fut choqué à la vue du visage de l'animagus : ses traits étaient tellement tirés qu'il paraissait sans âge, son regard était éteint et plus aucun espoir ne s'y lisait encore. Tout son être hurlait à la résignation et au désespoir.

« - Sirius… »

Ce dernier secoua la tête et lui accorda un sourire sans joie.

Il s'approcha de son filleul et posa une main sur son épaule qu'il pressa doucement :

« - Non Harry. Il ne vient pas pour toi… J'ai été… trop présomptueux et… je… dois en payer… le prix. Toi… tu dois encore… te battre… Ton heure n'est pas… encore venue… et tous comptent… sur… toi… ont… besoin… de toi…Moi… je suis déjà… mort. »

La gorge nouée et les larmes roulant le long de ses joues, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras de son parrain et de le serrer de toutes ses forces.

« - Ce n'est pas juste… ce n'est pas juste… »

Sirius l'étreignit à son tour, lui caressant les cheveux :

« - Mais… tout ira… bien… Harry… Je serais… toujours… avec toi… toujours… Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants et enfin Harry le relâcha doucement et se releva. Il frotta ses paupières afin de tarir ses larmes et se fut d'un air décidé qu'il se détourna de son parrain et alla rejoindre ses deux amis. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui puis sortit rapidement, suivis de Ron et Hermione, tous deux blêmes de frayeur.

Sirius lâcha un soupir de résignation et se retourna vers la créature qui était venue pour le ramener dans les limbes ténébreux et cruels qu'était l'abîme de l'arche.

Il caressa la main, à présent froide, de Snape. Il n'avait pas su le sauver et par sa faute, le Maître de Potions était condamné à errer entre la vie et la mort, à ne jamais connaitre le repos éternel parce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'avoir été tué par une chose à qui les dieux eux-mêmes n'accordaient aucun espoir de rédemption.

Les Horcruxes étaient des êtres, des choses, maudits et celui ou celle qui avait été contaminé par l'un deux finissait immanquablement damné.

Seul un Sacrifice Absolu était à même de sauver le pauvre hère touché par ces choses, encore fallait-il avoir assez de Magie pour cela. Harry en avait bénéficié grâce à ses parents, c'était pour cela que Sirius ne s'inquiétait pas pour son filleul : il ne risquait rien, bien qu'étant lui-même un Horcruxe.

Il ferma les yeux. Si Severus devait souffrir jusqu'à la fin des temps, il ne serait pas dit qu'il le ferait seul.

« - Fais vite, je t'en prie. »

La voix sépulcrale s'éleva :

« - Il n'est pas encore mort. »

Sirius en rouvrit instantanément les yeux :

« - Que… quoi ? »

Un rire d'outre tombe lui répondit.

Cet humain l'amusait grandement.

Au premier abord, elle avait pensé simplement récupérer son âme emplie du désespoir de n'avoir pu sauver l'agonisant, mais, c'était bien trop facile maintenant.

Il voulait encore éprouver sa volonté, il voulait voir jusqu'où pourrait aller sa résolution et son courage. Combien de temps avant que l'animagus ne le supplie lui-même d'abréger ses souffrances ? Ne le supplie de le ramener dans les sublimes ténèbres de l'Arche ?

Oui… La note d'espoir dans la voix de l'homme face à lui, lui promettait un amusement sans pareil, une coupure exquise qui finirait en apothéose totale.

Il fallait conclure un pacte.

La créature se rapprocha encore de Sirius et celui-ci fut brusquement submergé par son odeur de tombeau, âcre, douceâtre, tenace… écœurante.

« - Veux-tu le sauver ? Son âme est encore présente dans son corps. Es-tu prêt à passer un pacte avec moi ? »

« - Oui ! Tout ce qu'il faudra ! »

Un rire d'un cynisme insoutenable retentit.

Ah ! Ces humains… Si… prévisibles et inconscients.

« - Acceptes-tu de lier ton âme à la sienne afin de le garder dans le monde des vivants ? »

Sirius n'hésita pas.

« - Je l'accepte. »

« - Acceptes-tu que tous t'oublient, que tu ne sois à peine plus qu'un vague souvenir à leurs yeux ? Que tu ne sois plus rien pour personne ? »

L'animagus ferma les yeux, la gorge sèche.

Qu'ils l'oublient ? Tous ? C'était revivre la double agonie qu'avait été et Azkaban et l'enfer de l'arche…

Ses doigts effleurèrent le front de Severus.

Mais c'était un prix bien faible à payer.

« - Oui, je l'accepte également. »

« - Bien. Ton âme scellera le pacte. Je réclamerai mon dû le moment venu. »

« - Mais… lequel ? »

L'Entité ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha et se pencha vers lui comme pour lui donner un baiser et pendant un instant de pure panique, Sirius se débattit. Si son âme était aspirée maintenant comment sauver Snape ?

La voix autoritaire et caverneuse retentit à son oreille.

« - Ta bouche devra être scellée, sinon le contrat deviendra automatiquement caduc. Tu ne pourras non plus interagir avec celui dont ton âme est liée, sinon il mourra aussitôt. Tu devras obéir à tout ce qu'il te sera ordonné, où vous en subirez les conséquences. »

Bien qu'il entendit ces paroles, il peinait à les comprendre parce que la séparation brutale entre son âme et son corps était bien trop douloureuse : il lui semblait qu'on lui arrachait chaque centimètres de chair avec une lame chauffée à blanc et la souffrance semblait aller croissant.

Il hurla, hurla jusqu'à que la douleur devint tellement insupportable qu'il préféra sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, les yeux exorbités par la terreur qu'il sentait encore parcourir son corps en une sueur glacée.

Il leva une main tremblante et la porta, non sans appréhension, à son cou persuadé qu'il y sentirait les lambeaux de sa chair déchiquetée pendre de part et d'autre de sa gorge, suintants de sang qui s'écoulerait à gros bouillons au fur et à mesure que la vie le quitterait.

À sa grande surprise – et immense soulagement – ses doigts ne touchèrent pourtant que son épiderme intact quoique rugueux d'une légère barbe et instinctivement ils allèrent effleurer les cicatrices courant le long de la gorge.

Un soupir de soulagement se faufila d'entre ses lèvres.

Cela n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar : une stupide réminiscence d'un passé qui serait toujours bien trop proche pour lui.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, mécontent de lui-même et de ce songe absurde qui avait tout de même réussi à pratiquement le faire paniquer pendant un court instant.

Parce que dans ce rêve, il ne survivait pas à la terrible morsure de Nagini.

Et bien qu'il soit là, vivant, son esprit n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y croire avec une telle force qu'il en avait presque senti de nouveau les relents d'haleine fétide de l'immonde serpent.

En fait, il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'il y laisse réellement la vie, mais on l'avait retrouvé bien avant que la dernière goutte de son sang ne rejoigne ses consœurs dans la mare qui commençait à s'étaler autour de lui.

L'on avait réussi à le soigner et sa convalescence avait été longue et difficile. Sa gorge avait été pratiquement broyée et il avait fallu de longs mois pour que ses muscles se régénèrent et d'autres encore pour qu'il réapprenne à parler, manger, et boire correctement.

Parfois, cela lui demandait encore des efforts et sa voix pouvait s'enrouer voire s'éteindre soudainement, mais il n'y paraissait presque plus et seul les cicatrices témoignaient de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Ce qui n'était pas dérangeant outre mesure car il prenait grand soin de ne mettre que des vêtements à cols hauts.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait plus à présent.

Vérifiant l'heure qu'il était, il se conjura un verre d'eau fraîche.

Dans quelques jours, il allait lui falloir subir une grandiose journée de longs discours inutiles et de pépiaillements de nouveaux et anciens élèves, tous impatients de se raconter leurs vacances. Il sentait déjà une migraine précoce poindre le bout de son nez.

Mais aujourd'hui était une autre histoire : le nouveau remplaçant de McGonagall devait leur être présenté et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une surprenante curiosité envers le nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses.

Depuis le départ de Minerva, nombreux avaient été ses remplaçants et aucuns n'avaient su se montrer à la hauteur de la sorcière.

À croire que le poste était à présent maudit comme l'avait été celui de DADA en son temps.

Il savait en vérité que les meilleurs candidats à ce poste avaient soient péris pendant la guerre, soit se retrouvaient en prison à l'heure actuelle, parfois même en cavale.

Rare étaient encore les animagus déclarés de nos jours… Il semblait que c'était là un pan de la magie qui n'intéressait plus personne. Lui songeait plutôt que ce type de métamorphoses volontaires touchait là des zones trop sombres et trop profondes de la psyché humaine que très peu savaient maîtriser ou pouvaient affronter et dominer : après tout, il fallait réussir à accepter la part d'animalité qui sommeillait en soi et lui permettre de prendre un certain degré de contrôle sur sa volonté, sans jamais céder aux sirènes de la bestialité.

Il fallait posséder une volonté de fer, à toutes épreuves.

Malheureusement, les blessures laissées par la guerre étaient encore trop fraîches et même si tout se reconstruisait vite, beaucoup de souvenirs étaient encore bien trop présents en mémoire et empêchaient sorciers et sorcières de réellement se forger ce type de détermination pour le moment.

Seulement trois années avaient passées depuis la fin de la guerre.

« - Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour réfléchir autant ? », murmura une voix à son oreille et une main un peu froide lui caressa légèrement la nuque, « Cauchemars ? »

Severus leva son regard sur le visage du jeune homme en face de lui.

Des yeux verts, bien trop sérieux pour son âge encadrés de lunettes qu'il n'avait jamais voulu abandonner malgré leur côté bien trop vieillot pour un visage aussi jeune et qui, pourtant, donnait un charme certain à sa figure… Une masse de cheveux récalcitrante à toute tentative de domptage, un nez légèrement aquilin surplombant une bouche étonnamment fine aux mâchoires carrées qui donnait à ce visage une mature dureté qui ne lui seyait guère mais qui s'estompait dès que l'ombre d'un trop rare sourire apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres.

La guerre avait irrémédiablement durci Harry Potter et même le taciturne maître de Potions pensait parfois qu'il était bien dommage pour lui de se montrer toujours aussi surprotecteur envers ceux qu'il aimait au point de ne plus jamais se laisser à une joie qui, dans sa prime jeunesse s'était parfois montrée tonitruante.

Il devait admettre que parfois il s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme, mais ne savait jamais comment l'aider à redevenir un être insouciant et à ne plus porter le fardeau – largement remboursé – du monde sorcier sur ses épaules.

Cela faisait à peu près un an qu'il essayait sans grand succès, mais il était vrai que le Survivant pouvait parfois se montrer encore plus renfermé que lui, se cloisonnant dans un monde inaccessible à quiconque.

Et pourtant ils étaient ensemble malgré tout. Malgré toutes les monumentales différences qui ne pouvaient que les séparer.

Cela ne cessait de l'étonner, il ne comprenait pas bien comment le jeune homme avait pu s'enticher de lui et lui… pour être honnête, il ne s'était jamais vraiment interrogé sur ses sentiments profonds mais cela ne semblait pas troubler le jeune homme outre mesure.

Encore autre chose qui surprenait le Maître de Potions : Potter n'était pas quelqu'un de démonstratif en couple, tout était discret : un geste, une parole, un regard… Et cela lui convenait parfaitement, lui-même haïssait toute démonstration de tendresse aussi bien en public qu'en privé, aussi n'avait-il eu aucun mal à s'en accommoder.

Mais cela dénotait d'un profond changement dans la nature profonde du jeune homme, même lui le sentait.

« -Severus ? »

Ce dernier revint au présent et lui fit un mince sourire.

« - Non. Et l'heure ne me dérange pas, de toutes façons, je n'arriverai plus à me rendormir. »

Un pli inquiet barra le front du plus jeune. Il commençait à deviner un peu mieux ce que l'homme face à lui pouvait lui cacher. Avec douceur, il glissa sa main sur le cou de l'ancien espion et caressa légèrement la cicatrice qui le traversait.

« - Tu en as rêvé ? Cela faisait pourtant un bon moment que ça ne t'était plus arrivé… veux tu que j'aille te chercher une dreamless potion ? »

Involontairement, Severus frissonna sous le toucher et assez sèchement repoussa la main d'Harry. La réminiscence du rêve était encore bien trop présente dans son esprit.

« - Je ne supporte pas cette potion, elle fait ressembler un simple dormeur à un mort et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. J'en rêve depuis trois ans et cette fois-ci n'était pas bien différente des autres fois. »

Il savait parfaitement qu'il mentait et il savait qu'Harry ne serait jamais dupe. Il espérait juste que son ton soit assez ferme pour que le jeune homme n'insistât pas.

Ce dernier le regarda longuement sans mot dire puis, prenant son parti, haussa légèrement les épaules et dédia à l'opiniâtre Maître de Potions un éclatant sourire qui avait toujours eu le don de le déstabiliser, parce qu'il ne pouvait en saisir sa signification et l'empêchait donc de deviner les réelles pensées du jeune homme.

Loin était le temps où sa légilimencie parvenait à passer les barrières de l'esprit de Potter.

Mais était-ce si surprenant ? Lui-même s'était aperçu des profonds changements intervenus chez le Survivant pendant la guerre : il était devenu plus sûr de lui, bien plus conscient de ses pouvoirs et de leurs limites, ainsi que de ses propres faiblesses et pourtant cela ne l'avait pas du tout dissuadé d'être bien trop protecteur envers ses amis et compagnons d'armes, au point d'avoir parfois pris des risques inconsidérés pour sa propre personne.

C'était un aspect de sa personnalité qui agaçait prodigieusement Severus mais cela ne rendait le jeune homme que plus attachant encore.

Une vraie contradiction à lui seul.

Exaspéré, Snape poussa un soupir mais perdit tout de même un peu de son air rébarbatif et céda :

« - Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. M'allonger encore un peu ne pourra pas me faire de mal. »

Harry acquiesça et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et avant de se faire houspiller, piqua les lèvres de l'ancien Death Eater d'un baiser.

« - À tout de suite. »

Il lui sourit et s'esquiva.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel à moitié agacé. Il se leva à son tour, hésitant quelques instants, il finit par monter les escaliers et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque : un peu de lecture le détendrait et la maison avait l'une des plus belles bibliothèques qu'il eut jamais visité.

À chaque fois qu'il y allait il avait toujours la surprise de découvrir de nouvelles œuvres, aussi bien sur l'histoire, sur la magie, sur la poésie et même sur les potions ! Lui qui pensait avoir lu tous les volumes possibles sur le sujet.

Cela faisait quelques mois à peine qu'ils avaient emménagé à Grimmauld Place, qu'Harry avait acquis pour presqu'une bouchée de pain.

La maison avait été vendue en l'état par le notaire de la famille Black, ce qui était fortement étonnant au vu de la quantité d'items précieux qu'elle contenait sans compter les nombreux ouvrages de valeur inestimable que contenait la bibliothèque.

Mais ce qui avait été le plus étrange s'était produit lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois à l'intérieur : un puissant sentiment de nostalgie l'avait assailli et qui avait presque réussit à lui couper le souffle. Un air de déjà-vu avait également traversé son esprit et il s'était senti presque comme à sa place. Pas chez lui, non, mais dans un endroit connu et même très bien connu.

Un endroit où il aurait presque pu reconnaître la chaleur d'un foyer.

Pourtant la décoration était triste à pleurer et il y régnait une atmosphère froide. Et bien que cela faisait longtemps que plus personne n'y habitait il savait que cela n'expliquait pas tout.

Il y avait comme un léger malaise flottant dans l'air.

Mais cela ne l'avait pas gêné outre mesure, parce que les autres émotions qu'il ressentait étaient bien plus fortes : bonheur, regret, tendresse, joie.

Et bien entendu, la bibliothèque était devenue sa pièce préférée.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, il entendit distinctement des chuchotements provenant de la pièce.

Cela n'était pas surprenant outre mesure, tous les tableaux de la maison – rien que des portraits – avaient été entreposés dans la bibliothèque, mis sous une immense bâche dans l'attente que se manifeste un quelconque parent éloigné qui souhaiterait au moins récupérer quelques trésors familiaux.

Certains étaient tout bonnement époustouflants et Severus avait même hésité à les remiser ici, mais les œuvres d'art avaient une nette tendance à l'observer puis à chuchoter sur son passage ou celui d'Harry. Et puis cette manie qu'elles avaient de toujours tout commenter et de se projeter d'une toile à l'autre l'avait convaincu.

Les portraits à Hogwarts étaient déjà bien suffisants.

Silencieusement, il s'avança dans la pénombre et s'approcha au maximum de la porte sans y entrer, car les peintures sentaient dès qu'une présence se trouvait proche de la même pièce qu'elles.

Il tendit au mieux l'oreille, mais ne put que saisir des bribes de ce qu'il se disait.

« - … revient… »

« -…il arrive… »

« - … notre sang… »

« - mais… pas seul… »

« - Mort… compagne… »

Puis une voix au ton péremptoire leur ordonna de se taire :

« - On nous écoute ! Tenez votre langue ! »

Les voix se turent aussitôt et il n'y eut plus un seul bruit dans la pièce.

Severus resta quelques instants perplexe.

De quoi ou plutôt de qui les tableaux pouvaient-ils parler ?

D'expérience, il savait qu'il était fort rare qu'ils parlassent entre eux pour ne rien dire et leur faculté à quitter facilement leurs toiles leur permettait d'en apprendre et d'en savoir bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient le faire croire.

Leur talent résidait dans le fait qu'ils réussissaient la plupart du temps à se faire oublier et à passer pour des objets juste bons à garder des mots de passes ou à radoter des avis d'un autre temps.

Pourtant il y avait eu une époque où grandes magiciennes et sorciers se tournaient vers eux pour demander conseil.

Le maître de Potions retourna sur ses pas et redescendit les escaliers, pensif.

Le « notre sang » laissait présager quelqu'un de la famille Black, mais alors pourquoi se taire ? Et que pouvait bien signifier « Mort… compagne » ?

Il avait beau tenté de retourner les mots dans tous les sens, en ajouter d'autres, rien de satisfaisant ne venait.

Rien n'avait de sens, aussi se promit-il de faire parler les toiles dès qu'il le pourrait afin de tirer les choses au clair.

Son instinct lui soufflait que tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

 **ooo**

Trois ans après la guerre, ils étaient tous là fidèles au poste bien que certains membres aient été remplacés par d'autres : ainsi Draco Malfoy avait-il remplacé Septima Vector en tant que professeur d'Arithmancie – un poste très surprenant –, Blaise Zabini avait remplacé l'inénarrable Cuthbert Binns – qui s'était enfin rendu compte de son état spectral et avait décidé de s'en aller pour personne ne savait où – au poste d'Histoire de la Magie.

Le poste de DADA était occupé depuis deux ans par le seul et unique Harry Potter.

Bien que tous trois soient forts jeunes pour de tels postes et que certaines personnes médisaient tout leur soûl sur les deux anciens élèves slytherin, et que – et cela était d'une ironie cynique – d'autres trouvaient encore à redire sur les compétences du Survivant et le jalousaient à qui mieux mieux, ils avaient tous travaillés d'arrache-pied et avaient réussi haut la main à passer tous leurs examens.

Ce qui n'était pas peu dire car même en manque d'effectif, le Ministère de la magie avait réussi à durcir toutes ses conditions d'admission.

Il ne manquait que Minerva en Métamorphoses.

Elle avait décidé de partir peu après que l'école eut rouvert ses portes, ne se sentant plus le courage ou l'envie d'enseigner et désirant parcourir l'Angleterre afin d'aider les indigents et autres victimes de la guerre, aussi bien sorcier, moldus et créatures magiques.

Severus ne pouvait la blâmer : lui-même avait ressenti une puissante envie de partir il y avait encore peu, mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché et il supposait que cela avait à voir avec son attachement pour Harry.

Il coula son regard vers le jeune homme qui était en plein dans une conversation animée avec Zabini et Malfoy.

Oui… C'était surement cela, ça ne pouvait être que cela… sauf que quelque chose au plus profond de lui, lui criait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Mais quoi ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa le regard pétillant de malice du directeur de l'école : Albus Dumbledore.

« - N'est-ce pas une magnifique journée mon cher Severus ? Cette année-ci ne sera pas la plus ennuyeuse de toutes celles que nous avons vécues jusqu'à présent. »

Snape haussa un sourcil.

Si on pouvait lui éviter la moindre surprise, lui ne demandait pas mieux. Instruire des élèves à mémoire de poissons rouges était déjà bien assez éprouvant en soi et suffisait amplement à son quota de « surprises » pour l'année. Merci bien.

« - Si vous le dites directeur. »

« - Allons mon garçon. Ne soyez pas… »

Le vieil homme s'interrompit brusquement et releva la tête semblant scruter quelque chose au loin.

Son visage s'illumina soudain puis une ombre de contrariété passa sur son front. Severus le vit fermer brièvement les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il eut la surprise de constater qu'il y brillait une lueur de décision résignée qu'il ne leur avait jamais vue.

Pas même au plus fort de la guerre contre le Lord Noir.

Le directeur lui lança un sourire qui eut le don de le mettre mal à l'aise : il y sentait de la frayeur mais aussi une puissante et écrasante volonté, comme si les conflits étaient sur le point de reprendre.

S'éloignant le vieil homme lui lança tout de même :

« - Tout ira bien. »

Et Severus eut l'étrange et accablante sensation que le vieil homme ne parlait absolument pas de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Il suivit le vieil homme des yeux et le vit se diriger à l'entrée de l'école, au niveau des marches, sous la lourde voûte en pierre où brillaient très faiblement quelques bougies.

Là se tenait deux personnes de tailles différentes, l'une d'elle lui tournait le dos et était habillé tout de noir un peu comme lui mais la stature était différente et elle semblait extrêmement mince.

Il plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir et estima que la personne était à peine plus petite que lui et que c'était un homme bien qu'une immense cape à la facture douteuse le recouvrait.

Il remarqua une masse de cheveux d'un noir profond longs jusqu'aux omoplates et qui semblait n'avoir vu aucun peigne depuis bien longtemps. Encore un excentrique ou un demeuré à l'optimisme crasse.

Il se fit la réflexion que cette masse indomptable avait tout de même l'air douce et soyeuse au toucher.

Pendant un instant, il eut un moment de flottement : ne venait-il pas de penser que les cheveux de cet inconnu, qui que ce put être, semblait doux et soyeux au toucher ? Pourquoi Diable venait-il de penser ça ?

Il roula des yeux, exaspéré, puis les posa enfin sur l'autre personne.

C'était un jeune homme d'assez haute taille au visage fin et aux cheveux mi-longs et d'un noir profond également.

Il semblait bien jeune, peut-être même un peu trop : il ne devait guère avoir plus de seize ans.

Ce ne pouvait être un futur professeur peut-être un élève étranger qui essayait de s'inscrire.

Ses traits étaient réguliers, bien que fort pâle et les boucles de ses cheveux l'encadraient en mouvement souple.

Une certaine dignité frisant le mépris se lisait sur son visage : l'on sentait qu'il savait où se situait son rang et n'hésiterait pas à le rappeler à quiconque ferait l'erreur de l'oublier.

Ses vêtements étaient d'ailleurs de bien meilleure facture que l'homme qui l'accompagnait et Severus supposa que l'autre n'était qu'un simple serviteur.

Lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur les yeux du jeune homme, il fronça les sourcils : était-ce dû à un reflet ? Il avait l'impression que toute la surface du globe oculaire était noire. Il cligna des yeux et se rendit compte que le jeune homme le regardait à présent.

Avec soulagement, il vit que les prunelles étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Ce ne pouvait effectivement qu'être un jeu du reflet de la faible lueur des bougies.

Par contre, l'insistance avec laquelle le dévisageait le jeune homme le surprit : ce dernier ne s'en cachait même pas et n'essayait même pas de le faire.

Severus soutint son regard, lui dédiant son plus froid, son plus rébarbatif air du « professeur-le-plus-sinistre » de l'école. Il retint un mouvement de surprise lorsque le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire.

Involontairement, il frissonna : il n'y avait là aucune chaleur dans ce sourire. C'était l'expression la plus effrayante qui lui avait été donnée de voir depuis bien longtemps, elle ressemblait à celle du Lord Noir mais quelque chose dedans semblait infiniment plus mauvais encore, infiniment plus… sombre, comme si derrière cette façade se terrait le néant absolu, avide et sans fin, faisant ressortir toutes les pensées les plus horribles.

D'un seul coup, cet être avait pris une toute autre dimension et pendant un bref instant, une peur panique irraisonnée s'empara de lui.

« - Qui est-ce ? »

La voix d'Harry le sortir brutalement du cauchemar dans lequel il était en train de s'enfoncer.

Un peu désorienté, il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« - Je ne sais pas. Un nouvel élève sûrement. Un transfert d'une autre école. »

« - Déjà ? Mais les élèves n'arrivent que dans deux semaines. »

Snape haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance.

« - Ou bien est-ce le nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses et son assistant. »

Draco Malfoy s'était également approché et observait les nouveaux venus d'un œil perçant.

Il ajouta :

« - J'ai entendu dire que le futur professeur avait absolument besoin d'un assistant, il semblerait qu'il serait affaibli par une maladie qu'il a depuis sa naissance et qu'à cause des quantités de magie que demande les cours de Métamorphoses il ne sentirait pas très bien à chaque cours. Pourtant il semblerait que ce soit le meilleur. »

« - Hmm… Il est vrai que depuis la guerre nos meilleures compétences en la matière ce sont faites plutôt rares et avec le départ de Mc Gonagall… »

« - Voilà. De plus il semblerait que Dumbledore ait réussi à le débaucher de Beaux-Bâtons alors que son travail là-bas était excellent et sûrement mieux payé. »

Harry se tourna vers lui se moqua un peu de son collègue :

« - Mais dis donc Malfoy, tu en sais déjà bien plus que nous sur le futur remplaçant de Minerva. A croire que tu passes ton temps à laisser traîner tes oreilles n'importe où. »

Pas vexé pour une mornille, Draco répliqua :

« - C'est parce que moi au moins je m'intéresse au genre d'énergumène que l'on propose aux élèves. Imagine un peu s'ils se retrouvaient de nouveau avec un Lord Palmer ? »

Étonnamment, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et dû se retenir à l'épaule du blond :

« - Celui qui s'est transformé en chihuahua hyper craintif et qui a fait une attaque parce que le livre d'un élève était tombé et avait fait un barouf d'enfer ? »

L'air scandalisé que prit le blond fut démenti par le sourire éclatant qu'il arborait :

« - Merlin Potter, ton manque de cœur m'étonne vraiment. Je ne te savais pas si insensible ! »

Harry partit dans un fou rire et Draco se contenta de sourire tout en l'observant discrètement.

Il avait remarqué qu'il arrivait toujours à faire rire le jeune homme brun. Toujours.

Pourtant, il était bien rare, à présent, de le voir s'esclaffer avec autant de gaieté.

Severus n'écoutait plus : Dumbledore et ses deux inconnus s'avançaient à présent vers eux et un phénomène étrange – qu'il n'arriva pas à expliquer pendant un long moment – se produisit.

Alors que Dumbledore les précédait et que son aura, qui avait toujours été présente au point d'en éclipser toute autre malgré son infinie discrétion fut, à ce moment précis, totalement éclipsée. C'était comme si pour Severus le vieil homme – qu'il respectait pourtant au-delà de tout – n'existait plus. Tout son être semblait lui hurler de regarder sur la gauche du directeur, derrière lui pour être plus précis.

Ce qu'il fit sans même opposer de résistance mais avec circonspection.

Indéniablement, la personne qu'il avait vue de dos était de sexe masculin avec des traits pratiquement taillés à la serpe, un menton volontaire, aux joues mangé d'une barbe de quelques jours.

Chose qu'il trouva négligée.

L'ample et longue cape semblait encore plus miteuse et renforçait l'impression de différence de classe entre lui et le jeune homme l'accompagnant.

Celle-ci lui laissa entrevoir un corps qui ne lui semblait pas bien épais à en juger par la minceur accentuée du visage : les pommettes saillissaient, bien qu'hautes et fières et les joues était bien trop creuses.

Ses mains semblaient calleuses et pourtant on ne pouvait que les deviner douces avec leurs longs doigts aux ongles coupés sauvagement courts.

Des cernes se dessinaient sous les yeux, violacés : c'était quelqu'un qui dormait très peu, voire pas du tout il lui rappelait ce qu'il avait été au plus fort de la guerre, quand son rôle d'espion devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer.

La sauvage cascade de cheveux qui encadrait le visage ne le rendait que plus farouche et sévère mais il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans toute son attitude qui démentait d'une réelle dureté : cela ressemblait plus à une sorte de carapace.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre et il entendait, au loin, Dumbledore leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école.

Enfin ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de l'homme qu'il détaillait sans aménité.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, l'impassible Maître de Potions sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Tout sembla comme s'atténuer autour de lui, il n'entendait plus la voix mélodieuse et posée du directeur de l'école et toute autre personne autour de lui semblait avoir disparue et un sentiment aussi puissant que fugace l'envahit.

Il vit s'allumer une lueur dans le regard aux profonds reflets anthracite (où avait-il déjà vu cette couleur d'yeux auparavant ?) et crût y déceler un effroi teinté de quelque chose de plus doux et puissant qu'il ne put définir.

Mais rapidement, son vis-à-vis détourna la tête pour mieux entendre le babillage incessant du directeur de l'école.

Les trois hommes étaient à présent devant eux et Dumbledore fit les présentations :

« - Voici donc une partie de vos collègues : Monsieur Zabini qui enseigne l'Histoire de la Magie, Monsieur Malfoy enseigne L'Arithmancie et Monsieur Potter DaDa ou en langage compréhensible, la défense contre la magie noire et enfin l'un de nos plus anciens professeurs, Monsieur Severus Snape qui enseigne l'art de fabriquer les potions. Ils vous feront, à n'en pas douter, bon accueil et n'hésiteront pas à vous aider si vous avez la moindre question ou le moindre souci. »

Il se tourna vers les professeurs et d'un geste de la main désigna l'homme le plus âgé des deux.

Solennellement il leur déclara :

« - Messieurs, je vous présente le nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses et son assistant : Messieurs Arthur Hitchens et Cédric Smith. »

Des noms à consonance moldue, songea le Maître de Potions, étrange. Il aurait pourtant juré que le plus jeune au moins faisait partie de la noblesse sorcière : ses vêtements le prouvaient assez et son visage lui paraissait vaguement familier, peut-être même l'avait-il croisé dans le Grand Monde, lors de ces réunions anniversaires assommantes fêtant la fin de la Guerre au Ministère.

Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose d'important lui échappait, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il remarqua également que là où le plus âgé serrait les mains avec chaleur, le plus jeune se contentait d'un simple signe de tête dédaigneux et s'il avait eu le temps de mieux l'observer, il se serait rendu compte que le dégoût transparaissait sur son visage et que cela allait bien au-delà du simple mépris d'un être se sachant supérieur à la lie de l'humanité : c'était là une morgue profondément violente et dévastatrice.

Mais il ne put s'attarder plus sur le jeune homme car Arthur se trouvait à présent juste en face de lui et Severus fut surpris de constater à quel point l'homme était blême.

Il lui tendit tout de même la main et vit la pâleur de son vis-à-vis augmenter, ses pupilles se dilatèrent complètement et il crût percevoir le tremblement de sa main alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore ne serait-ce qu'effleuré.

Severus n'aurait su dire si cela venait d'un malaise arrivant ou si la terreur qu'il pouvait inspirer faisait son effet : il se savait intimidant, mais là, cela frisait le ridicule.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour demander, assez sèchement en vérité, s'il avait l'air aussi effrayant qu'un Dementor mais fut pris de court par Smith qui, posant une main sur le bras du futur professeur le tira légèrement en arrière et murmura afin qu'eux seuls l'entendissent :

« - Veuillez nous excuser. Le voyage fut long et éprouvant et nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous reposer, ce qui est fortement déconseillé au vu de la santé assez fragile d'Arthur. Je pense que nous nous allons nous retirer pour le moment. Nous aurons tout le loisir de discuter une prochaine fois. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser. »

Et sans autre forme de procès, il entraîna le plus âgé à sa suite. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot et se laissa faire.

Severus ne rata pas le regard profondément intense posé sur lui du plus vieux, ni le fugace sourire de jubilation du plus jeune.

Perplexe, il les regarda partir puis tourna la tête et constata que Dumbledore avait un air soucieux sur le visage. Se sentant observé, le vieil homme posa son regard sur l'enseignant et ce dernier fut frappé par la soudaine sénescence qu'avaient pris les traits d'un des plus grand Sorcier qu'il eût connu.

Il tenta de lire quelque chose dans ce regard énigmatique mais n'y réussit pas.

Avant qu'il pût dire quoi que ce soit, Blaise demandait, surpris :

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Ils sont subitement partis… »

Severus secoua la tête :

« - Je crois que M. Hitchens s'est senti mal. »

Draco regardait vers la porte d'un air songeur :

« - Ne devrions-nous pas allez voir si tout va bien ? »

Dumbledore s'interposa :

« - Non. Ne vous en faites pas. Il semblerait que M. Hitchens soit fréquemment sujet à ces… « malaises », aussi est-ce pour cette raison qu'il a besoin d'un assistant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien. »

Il leur dédia un sourire rassurant puis s'excusa à son tour, prétextant aller s'occuper de diverses formalités.

Snape le suivit des yeux, pensif. L'arrivée des deux hommes avait éveillé en lui un sentiment de trouble qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Le plus jeune lui semblait bien un peu pédant et malicieux : un peu comme un jeune coq voulant imposer sa loi. Et le plus âgé ne lui avait pas semblé bien extraordinaire, son malaise mis à part.

Peut-être se sentait-il juste gêné d'avoir été la cause de ce malaise. Après tout il l'avait dévisagé sans courtoisie aucune et il savait que ses regards pouvaient se révéler très impressionnant pour quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas.

Il se permit un demi-sourire ironique : non vraiment, s'il commençait à se sentir coupable d'être lui-même, c'était qu'il se relâchait et il allait devoir se surveiller.

Il s'approcha du buffet où s'amoncelait nourriture et boisson et se servit un verre de vin chaud. Il sentit une présence près de lui.

« -Que veux-tu ? »

« -Tu me semblais bien songeur… Ils ont dit quelque chose qui ne t'avait pas plu ? »

« -… Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir une mère poule en train de me surveiller. Si vous pouviez arrêter Potter. C'est assez horripilant. »

« - Je sais. C'est juste qu'ils m'ont fait une drôle d'impression tous les deux et je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est bonne ou non. »

« - Peut-être était-ce dû à son air malade. Et puis ils ont fait un long voyage, l'épuisement doit beaucoup y jouer. »

« - De toutes façons nous verrons bien. »

Harry lui fit un franc sourire, le couvant même du regard.

« - Il faut que je m'éclipse un moment, si Dumbledore revient, tu m'excuseras auprès de lui, mais j'ai besoin de quelques produits pour mes cours et j'aimerais envoyer un message à Remus pour lui annoncer que tout est bon pour mes cours sur les lycanthropes. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Un véritable loup-garou en sujet de DaDa, non mais vraiment. Les livres ne sont-ils pas largement suffisants ? »

Harry secoua la tête, un air faussement réprobateur sur le visage.

« - Allons, je sais ce que tu en penses réellement et puis au moins les élèves verront par eux-mêmes que ce ne sont pas tous des fous sanguinaires. »

« - Votre gentillesse vous perdra M. Potter. »

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

« - Non, je ne m'en fais pas. Tu seras toujours là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin. », il observa sa montre, « je file ! Sinon je vais être en retard. »

Il s'esquiva mais se permit tout de même une caresse furtive sur la main du Maître de Potions.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard mi-colère mi-amusé et se replongea dans ses pensées.

Aucun d'eux ne fit attention au regard aux reflets argentés qui les observait avec envie et jalousie.


	3. Chapter 3

L'air était froid et piquant et ses yeux laissèrent échapper quelques larmes involontaires mais bienvenues.

Alors que ses collègues lui avaient conseillé de prendre un port-au-loin à l'arrivée au port, lui avait préféré prendre son vieux balai et faire la traversée du pays caché par le brouillard ou les nuages.

Cela lui avait tant manqué durant sa mission !

Bien entendu, il n'avait même pas pris la direction de son appartement. Non. Il se dirigeait directement vers Hogwarts où il avait hâte de revoir Harry avant que les cours ne reprennent et lui raconter ce qu'il avait pu voir de la France.

Il avait posé une semaine de vacances bien méritées et même si son chef avait hurlé au scandale il n'en avait pas démordu il était le dernier à vouloir se reposer mais cette fois-ci il en avait besoin : sa dernière mission avait été par trop éprouvante.

Pendant tout un mois, il avait sillonné avec son équipe composée d'Aurors spécialisés, une bonne partie de l'hexagone à la recherche d'une créature aussi insaisissable que dangereuse et démoniaque. Plusieurs de ses coéquipiers pensaient à un démon ancien réveillé grâce à une incantation interdite, d'autres à une sorte de mort-vivant à l'esprit sadique : un serial killer particulièrement retors qui aurait été l'apothéose de tout ce qui pouvait exister sur cette terre. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que ce n'était pas un sorcier, pas même un être humain.

Les résidus de magie qu'ils avaient pu récolter étaient bien trop éloignés de ce que pouvait dégager une aura sorcière humaine.

Pourtant rien de ce qui existait ou pouvait exister en termes de créatures mythiques ne correspondait avec ce qu'ils avaient pu glaner en France.

Ron ferma un instant les yeux en repensant à son enquête et à ce qu'il avait découvert avec son équipe.

Le plus effroyable avait été la découverte des corps de chaque victime.

Malgré toutes les horreurs auxquelles il avait été confronté pendant la guerre, l'image des corps suppliciés des proies du meurtrier resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire. En particulier le regard de ces pauvres enfants – car pratiquement aucuns ne dépassaient les quinze ans. – empli de douleur et surtout d'une immense terreur qui, à n'en pas douter, les avait submergés juste avant de mourir. Comme s'ils avaient su que leur mort ne serait qu'une longue et éternelle agonie et que finalement ils ne connaitraient même pas le repos qu'ils étaient en droit d'espérer.

Ce fut surtout la dernière victime qui lui avait porté un coup au cœur.

Étrangement, celle-ci était plus âgée que les précédentes, peut-être une bonne vingtaine d'années. Ils avaient trouvé son corps à l'orée d'un bois, à la vue de tous, à moitié nue, les entrailles hors du corps et déchiquetées, son beau visage souillé de terre et de sang, figé dans une expression d'horreur telle que peu d'entre eux en avait soutenu la vue. Ron lui n'avait pu détourner son regard bien trop choqué : la jeune fille était le portrait craché d'Hermione.

Ses longs cheveux étaient éparpillés au sol : mèches folles qu'aucune brosse n'avait réussi à dompter. Ses beaux yeux noisette, agrandis par la peur et tournés à présent vers le néant, sans espoir de retour possible.

Sa chère, chère Hermione, celle qu'il n'avait pas su oublier, celle qui l'avait laissé là, seul, il y avait trois ans. Tuée par un des sbires de Voldemort.

Il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes et avait failli se précipiter sur la dépouille, incapable de garder son sang-froid.

Heureusement, il avait été retenu de justesse par Davis qui avait vu et compris de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il avait réussi à l'éloigner et lui avait tenu compagnie pendant qu'une crise de larmes l'avait terrassé pendant de longues minutes.

Ses collègues s'étaient tous montrés compréhensifs et ne lui avaient fait aucun reproche. Ils s'étaient occupés de toutes les formalités, omettant l'incident dans leur rapport.

Et malheureusement toutes leurs investigations s'étaient soldées par un échec. Pourtant ils avaient été proches de l'avoir, Ron en était persuadé, mais il y avait un mois de ça, toute trace du monstre avait disparue, comme s'il s'était brutalement évaporé.

Ils avaient dû rentrer faute de boucler l'affaire.

Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Un tel monstre ne pouvait rester en liberté. Ces vacances lui permettrait d'utiliser l'immense bibliothèque de l'école qui, tout le monde savait ça, contenait bien plus d'ouvrages d'importance que celle du Ministère ou celle spécialisée du Bureau des Aurors. Il demanderait l'autorisation à Dumbledore. Il était sûr qu'il trouverait d'autres pistes.

Il accéléra légèrement son allure, les tours du château étant en vue. Un sourire sur les lèvres : Harry serait drôlement surpris de le revoir ! Sa mission avait été classée Secret Défense et il n'avait pu lui dire l'entière vérité, seulement l'endroit où il allait.

Il survolait à présent les pelouses gelées du château et décida d'aller se poser non loin de l'entrée principale. Il n'y avait personne : il était après tout l'heure de déjeuner. Il se posa souplement au sol et regarda aux alentours, heureux d'être ici.

Du coin de l'œil, son regard enregistra un mouvement sur sa droite et il tourna vivement la tête. Surpris, il vit ce qu'il prit pour un élève de sixième ou septième année se diriger du côté de la forêt interdite.

L'étrangeté de la chose – après tout la rentrée n'était que dans trois jours – fit qu'il ne put retenir un rire.

Une punition à l'heure du déjeuner ? Ou Dumbledore était devenu d'une sévérité extrême ou cet élève avait dû commettre une action bien pire que tout ce qu'avaient pu entreprendre ses frères en leur temps.

« - Ronald Weasley ? Que nous vaut donc l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Le rouquin tressaillit et se raidit aussitôt en entendant cette voix.

Comment avait-il pu oublier que « lui » aussi travaillait ici ? Il s'en serait donné des gifles. Il se retourna avec lenteur, le cœur battant bien trop fort à son goût, les poings serrés à en avoir les jointures blanches, les mâchoires crispées.

« - Zabini. », cracha-t-il, comme si le nom lui écorchait les lèvres.

L'insulte était à peine voilée et Blaise dut le sentir car une ombre passa dans son regard. Pourtant le coin de ses lèvres se releva en un sourire que lui seul savait faire, entre ironie et nonchalance blasée.

« - Oui. Je n'ai toujours pas changé de nom depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? Potter te manque tant que ça ? Ça en devient maladif ma parole ! »

Piqué au vif, ne supportant pas la remarque moqueuse du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Ron répondit avec hargne :

« - De quoi te mêles-tu ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé et ce que je viens faire ici ne te regardes absolument pas ! »

Il se détourna brusquement et s'avança vers le château, décidé à ignorer le jeune homme mais Blaise fut plus rapide et d'un mouvement vif il fut près de lui, une main posée sur son bras, le retenant.  
Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille et murmurèrent :

« - Pendant combien de temps encore vas-tu me punir pour ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Un moment égaré par cette voix si rauque, par la chaleur de sa main sur son bras qu'il sentait malgré les couches de vêtements qu'il portait, il ne put retenir un violent frisson lui courir l'échine.

Il savait que ces réactions étaient parfaitement excessives et un instant – si court moment – il eut envie de céder aux douces promesses que promettait cette voix.

Mais brutalement lui revint à l'esprit le souvenir de la dernière victime et avec, celui d'Hermione et il eut honte de lui et de sa faiblesse. Seule Hermione comptait et jamais il ne la trahirait.

Jamais plus.

D'un mouvement violent, il s'arracha à la poigne du noir et faillit en tomber.

« - Je t'interdis de me toucher. Plus jamais tu m'entends ?! »

Il s'enfuit, sachant pertinemment que si cela continuait ainsi, il ne répondrait plus de rien.  
Mais c'était bien trop pour lui. Zabini faisait remonter en lui de trop contradictoires et violentes passions et là, de suite, il se sentait incapable de se contrôler.

Blaise le suivit des yeux peiné par la brusque sortie du roux. Il avait crû lire de la haine dans le regard azur et cela lui avait porté un coup au cœur. Il ne pensait pas que l'Auror réagirait aussi violemment à sa boutade.

Mais était-ce de sa faute à lui s'il était tombé amoureux de ce fou furieux aux réactions imprévisibles ?

Il soupira. C'était arrivé par hasard sans qu'il ne recherche quoi que ce soit.

Ce soir-là, la guerre était finie depuis deux ans exactement et chacun le fêtait à sa façon.

Lui s'était retrouvé avec Draco chez les moldus dans un bar assez calme, à siroter quelques bières et à discuter de leurs études en cours et d'un peu de la période de la guerre.

Tous deux avaient perdus beaucoup d'êtres chers et se retrouvaient quasiment orphelins.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'étaient entrés les deux plus célébrissimes ex-Gryffondors : Potter et Weasley. Le premier moment de surprise passée, Harry avait entraîné son ami à leur table et s'y était installé, un franc sourire sur les lèvres qui leur avaient enlevé toute velléité de protestation bien qu'il doutât que Draco en eût émise une seule.

En fait, lui-même n'y avait pas pensé : le charisme de Potter avait atteint un niveau certain depuis la fin de la guerre, comme s'il s'était éveillé et avait pris conscience de sa propre puissance et des enjeux qui pesait sur ses épaules, décidé à y faire face.

Malgré tout, même Blaise songeait parfois que cela l'avait bien trop prématurément vieilli et quelque part beaucoup trop durci, comme s'il refusait à présent de redevenir un jeune homme un peu plus insouciant, avec ses faiblesses, se refusant la moindre erreur.

Il avait laissé Draco et Harry à leur conversation qu'eux seuls parvenaient à comprendre. Dès que ces deux-là se mettaient à discuter, plus rien n'existait.

Il était vraiment dommage que Potter soit aveugle à ce point.

Lui s'était tourné vers Weasley et avait été frappé par son air.

Une profonde mélancolie creusait ses traits et si l'on y faisait attention, on pouvait même lire dans son regard une profonde détresse qui avait pris le pas sur toute la joie avec laquelle Blaise l'avait toujours connue.

Il avait un peu hésité puis s'était finalement lancé, parlant de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, d'anecdotes plus ou moins drôles.

Ron l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, buvant doucement son verre, n'en levant pas les yeux, si bien que le jeune aspirant professeur s'était demandé s'il ne parlait pas tout seul et si le roux en avait quelque chose à faire de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ou dire.

Puis, il avait commencé à parler un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui pendant la guerre. Bien que dans le même camp, ils s'étaient rarement croisés. Et il s'était surpris à lui confier les peurs, les doutes et les peines qui l'avaient assailli à ce moment-là.

Il s'était rendu compte que le roux le fixait à présent et l'écoutait avec un intérêt et une tristesse allant croissant. Alors il avait fini par se taire, un peu surpris et avait fini par lui demander ce qui pouvait bien le rendre aussi malheureux.

Le jeune homme avait baissé la tête et pendant un long moment, Blaise crût qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais. Le bar était quasiment vide et Harry et Draco semblaient toujours en plein dans une de leurs passionnantes discussions.

Ron finit par brusquement se lever et sortir rapidement du bar. Stupéfait, Blaise l'avait regardé faire. Il avait ensuite vu Potter faire mine de se lever et partir à la suite du roux et il l'avait pris de vitesse en lui demandant de le laisser faire. Harry avait longuement hésité puis avait hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment et s'était rassis, bien qu'une ombre d'inquiétude barrait son front.

Blaise avait pris son manteau au vol et avait couru après le rouquin. Il l'avait rattrapé non loin dans une ruelle à peine éclairée. Il ne l'avait pas rejoint tout de suite parce qu'il avait entendu les sanglots déchirants provenant de l'aspirant Auror.

Comment n'avait-il pu deviner qu'il allait mal à ce point ?

Lorsqu'enfin le jeune homme se fut calmé, il avait osé aller à sa rencontre.

« - Ron… »

Ce dernier avait sursauté et avait rapidement essuyé ses yeux avant de se détourner.

« - Désolé. »

« - Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? »

« - J'ai dû te gâcher la soirée. »

Blaisé s'était rapproché :

« - Non. Pas du tout. Je m'inquiétais… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« - Tu ne devrais pas… Tout va bien. »

Le roux avait voulu partir mais d'un geste vif, il lui avait pris la main pour le retenir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à lui en caresser le dos du pouce.

« - Nous ne sommes pas de grands amis et je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne à laquelle tu désires te confier… mais je suis là tout de même. Et pas encore assez aveugle pour ne pas voir combien tu vas mal. »

Il avait vu passer une légère hésitation dans le regard du roux qui avait fini par céder, n'arrivant plus à contenir son immense chagrin. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés afin d'essayer de retenir les larmes qui étaient revenues et sa main s'était crispée dans celle du noir.

Ce fut d'une voix brisée qu'il avait murmuré :

« - Elle me manque… elle me manque tellement… tellement… Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant… Je n'y arrive plus Blaise. »

Décontenancé, ce dernier avait failli demander de qui voulait bien parler le roux lorsqu'un éclair de compréhension l'avait traversé : Granger. Ron parlait d'Hermione Granger. Elle était morte juste avant la fin de la guerre.

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier, passer à côté d'un élément aussi capital ?!

Quel imbécile il faisait !

Sans réfléchir plus, il avait pris le jeune homme dans ses bras sans ajouter un mot et l'avait longuement bercé.

Les larmes de l'aspirant Auror avaient fini par se tarir mais il était tout de même resté dans les bras de l'ancien élève slytherin, se serrant même un peu plus contre lui.  
Sans s'en apercevoir, une des mains de ce dernier s'était mise à doucement lui caresser les cheveux.

Ils étaient restés un long moment ainsi, enlacés. Puis lentement, Ron s'était très légèrement écarté et avait levé son visage vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange, sûrement dû aux larmes qu'il venait de verser et Blaise se fit la réflexion que ce regard-là était si limpide, si pur, que s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il s'y noierait sans effort… Sa main s'était levée et avait tendrement caressé la joue du jeune homme. Ron en avait fermé les yeux tout en penchant la tête de côté afin d'accentuer la caresse.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté à ce moment-là et aucun d'eux ne sentait plus la morsure du froid.

Puis lentement, le visage du futur professeur d'Histoire de la Magie s'était penché sur celui du roux. Il avait pris le temps de remarquer la légère rougeur sur les joues de ce dernier avant de sentir son souffle chaud s'accélérer contre ses lèvres.

L'instant d'après lorsque celles-ci touchèrent leurs consœurs et il n'avait plus rien su. Son esprit s'était totalement évanoui sans laisser de traces et lorsque le roux s'était serré un peu plus contre lui, quémandant plus, il approfondit le baiser avec délice.

Cela avait été comme être en-dehors de soi-même, au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'ici. Il s'était trouvé dans un lieu où tout n'était que ravissement et bonheur profonds.

Jamais de toute sa vie n'avait-il ressenti le cinquième de cela avec quiconque.

Lorsque le baiser avait pris fin, le ramenant brutalement au présent, il avait su que plus jamais il ne voudrait autre chose que ces lèvres-ci.

Malheureusement, Ron avait rouvert les yeux et d'un geste brusque, l'avait repoussé, horrifié. Blaise n'avait su dire si ce qu'il lisait dans le regard azur était du dégoût parce qu'un homme l'avait embrassé, parce que c'était lui, Zabini, qui l'avait embrassé ou parce qu'il avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour le faire.

Il avait voulu s'avancer vers lui pour lui expliquer qu'il était désolé et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela.

« - Ron, je… »

« - Tais-toi ! Tais-Toi ! Co… Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu osé?!

Blaise s'était tu, ne sachant que répondre bien que ce que disait le jeune homme face à lui était en partie injuste et qu'il le savait. Le doute se disputait à la colère sur son visage. Mais ce fut la seconde qui l'emporta.

« - Si jamais je te recroise sur mon chemin Zabini, tu le sentiras passer. »

Et il avait transplané, furieux.

Blaise était resté encore un long moment dans la ruelle, trop chamboulé par toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui.

Lorsqu'il était finalement retourné au bar, il s'était vaguement excusé auprès d'Harry et Draco et s'était enfui.

Par la suite, il avait de nombreuses fois tenté de contacter le roux sans succès.

Il avait essayé par tous les moyens possibles d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, surtout leur unique baiser, mais cela avait été peine perdue : il n'arrivait pas à oublier ces lèvres si douces. Pire, son corps réagissait dès qu'il apercevait le rouquin dans les parages.

Il arrivait tout de même à faire bonne figure, mais cela finirait bien par le ronger et le rendre fou.

Il savait que Draco avait plus ou moins deviné son tourment intérieur et ne pouvait qu'y compatir, le comprenant parfaitement.

Il soupira doucement. Si le roux avait décidé de rester ici un petit moment, cela ne risquait pas d'être une partie de plaisir.

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il le forcerait à lui parler coûte que coûte.

 **ooo**

Il avait fui.

Une fois de plus.

Il n'avait su réprimer la violence de ce qu'il ressentait en la présence du jeune homme et s'en voulait horriblement pour cela. Cela ne pouvait être. On ne pouvait ressentir tant de choses pour une personne alors qu'une autre était toujours dans son cœur. C'était pire que de la haute trahison. Il avait pensé qu'en l'évitant, en ne répondant à aucun de ses messages, aucuns de ses grands-ducs, il pourrait facilement faire une croix sur lui et oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là.

Quelle erreur.

Quelle stupide erreur de calcul de sa part !

Cela avait été bref mais même avec toute l'énergie qu'il y mettait il ne pouvait nier la profonde attirance qu'il avait ressentie pour Blaise pendant ce baiser. Le jeune homme lui avait fait tout oublier. Absolument tout, même Hermione. Et Ron le haïssait pour cela. Il ne pouvait oublier Hermione. Jamais. Elle était l'amour de sa vie. La seule. L'unique.

 _Ron…_

Il s'arrêta, surpris d'entendre son nom. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, mais ne vit que les couloirs déserts.

 _Ron…_

Cette fois cela venait de tout près. Il pivota sur sa droite et s'avança vers un long corridor aux piliers tellement proches qu'il aurait pu se croire au plus profond de la forêt interdite. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas cet endroit du château et hésita avant de s'avancer plus.

 _Ron… je t'en prie…_

Il lui semblait connaître cette voix pourtant…

Et quelque chose le poussait à y aller. Quelque chose contre laquelle il avait peine à lutter.

Cela l'enveloppait petit à petit.

Au moment où il se décidait à aller vers les piliers aux lugubres lumières une main le saisit par la manche et le fit violemment reculer. Il ne put tenir debout que grâce à ses réflexes et sortit aussitôt sa baguette, mettant en joue la personne qui avait osé le prendre par surprise.

Sa baguette se plaça entre deux yeux d'un anthracite profond, qui auraient pu paraître noir sans les reflets jouant en paillette d'argent à l'intérieur.

Il fut saisi par le sentiment qui le prit sur le moment. Nostalgie. Vite suivi d'un puissant sentiment de danger. L'homme exsudait d'une aura étrange que Ron ne situait pas et qui hérissait ses sens.

« - Vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer de ce côté-ci du château jeune homme. », lui sourit l'homme en face de lui, « vous ne devriez même pas vous trouver ici… »

« - Qui êtes-vous et qui vous donne le droit ? »

Le sourire s'agrandit encore et Ron s'aperçut de l'épuisement qui régnait sur ce visage aux traits tirés.

« - Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me présenter en étant menacé… »

L'Auror hésita puis finalement retira sa baguette d'entre les deux yeux de l'homme. Pourtant il la garda à la main. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air si menaçant, quelque chose clochait avec cet homme. Son aura était trop brouillonne, trop étrange, trop insaisissable. Elle lui en rappelait vaguement une autre du même acabit.

Sèchement, il réitéra sa question :

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

Un sourire amusé joua sur les lèvres du plus âgé et il passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux d'ébène.

« - Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse : Je me nomme Arthur Hitchens et je suis le nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses. »

Il lui tendit la main, toujours souriant.

Ron baissa les yeux vers elle, méfiant, puis les releva pour observer le visage de ce prétendu Hitchens. Il n'y lut rien d'autre qu'un peu de moquerie face à sa méfiance, une immense fatigue trahie par la pâleur de traits ainsi qu'une honnêteté désarmante.

Il hésita encore puis finit par la prendre dans la sienne.

« - Ron… Ron Wea… »

« - Weasley. Oui. »

« - Comment le savez-vous ? Nous connaissons-nous ? »

S'il n'avait pas été assez observateur, le rouquin aurait pu laisser échapper le fugace sourire de tristesse qui passa sur les lèvres du professeur.

« -Ha mais jeune homme, vous êtes un héros de guerre non ? Même en étant hors du pays, beaucoup de gens ont entendu parler de vous. »

Ron rougit légèrement.

« - Vous étiez hors du pays pendant la guerre ? Vous seriez anglais donc. »

« - Oui. Mais ma famille a veillé à ce que je ne sois pas présent pendant cet épisode tragique de notre Histoire. J'étais en France et je suis revenu il y a peu… »

A ces mots l'instinct de Ron reprit le dessus :

« - En France ? »

« - Oui j'enseignais à Beaux-Bâtons »

Beaux-Bâtons, la forêt où avait été découvert les corps n'en était pas si éloigné à vol de balai.

Il lâcha la main du professeur plus méfiant que jamais.

« - Je vois. »

Arthur l'observa un long moment sans rien dire, semblant deviner ses pensées profondes. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, Ron vit son visage perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait et son regard se voiler sous l'effet d'un malaise. Il chancela et serait tombé si le jeune homme ne l'avait retenu de justesse.

Sa main droite s'était crispée au niveau de sa poitrine là où se trouvait son cœur et sa respiration s'était faite laborieuse.

Ron voulu l'allonger à terre afin de lui prodiguer des premiers soins et envoyer un patronus afin de prévenir quelqu'un, mais d'un geste Hitchens l'en empêcha.

« - N… Non… ce n'est… ce n'est… r-rien. Ça p-p-… pass… passera. »

« - Mais vous nous faites une attaque ! »

« - Ne t'in… quiè… tes pas Ro… Ronnikins… ça ira… »

Il ferma les yeux et prit lentement une profonde inspiration. Il recommença plusieurs fois et effectivement cela sembla lui passer. Petit à petit, ses traits reprirent de leurs couleurs, bien que toujours pâlichonnes.

Ron l'observait avec attention. L'homme ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il était passé au tutoiement et venait de l'appeler Ronnikins, hors, cet affectueux pseudonyme n'était connu que de très peu de personnes de son entourage.

Comment lui pouvait-il le connaître ? Ron était certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré de sa vie. Sa méfiance monta encore d'un cran.

 _Aide-le Ron._

Le roux sursauta, cette voix qui avait murmuré à son oreille était celle d'Hermione. Il en était sûr. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Était-ce elle qui l'avait appelé également tout à l'heure ?

Il attendit encore quelques minutes puis voyant la respiration plus calme du professeur, il l'aida à se relever.

« - Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Arthur lui répondit par un faible sourire.

« - ça va… Je vous remercie… Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir cela… »

« - Ce n'est rien… Ce n'est pas… »

« - Ron? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent à cette voix. C'était Harry qui arrivait vers eux tenant plusieurs parchemins sous les bras. Ayant vu les deux hommes à terre il se précipitait à leur aide et laissait tomber ses parchemins, dont certains semblaient vieux et précieux, sans cérémonie.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez encore eu une crise M. Hitchens ? »

Arthur lui sourit avec une tendresse qui surprit Ron.

« - Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela m'est passé. Heureusement que M. Weasley était présent. »

Ron voulut protester un peu mais Harry le coupa :

« -Oui ! Ron est sûrement un des meilleurs aurors que je connaisse. D'ailleurs, », fit-il en aidant le professeur de métamorphoses à se relever, « que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais en mission en France ? »

« - Plus maintenant. Je suis arrivé aujourd'hui et je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir avant la rentrée. J'ai pu poser quelques jours de congés… »

« - Et tu pourras m'en dire plus ? »

Ron secoua la tête :

« - Non. Même à notre Sauveur je ne peux rien dévoiler. Désolé mon grand. »

« - Imbécile »

« - Ouais, je t'aime aussi. »

« - Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre ce charmant échange mais le devoir m'appelle ailleurs. Merci encore auror Weasley. »

« - De rien M. Hitchens. »

« - Voulez-vous que nous vous raccompagnions à vos quartiers Arthur ? Cela ne me dérange… »

« - Non merci. Tout ira bien pour moi. »

Le plus âgé des trois s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Ron le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il bifurque sur la droite en direction des dortoirs Gryffondor puis se tourna vers Harry et constata avec surprise que celui arborait une expression songeuse et un peu blessée.

« - Harry ? »

« - Hmm ? Oui ? »

« - Tu m'as l'air… pensif. »

« - Oui… Non… Enfin. Dis-moi qu'elle impression te fait cet homme ? »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Je ne sais pas… il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à cerner chez lui, je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui et en même temps… j'ai l'impression que si je m'en approche trop tout mon monde va s'écrouler… C'est un peu dingue. Surtout qu'il n'est arrivé qu'il n'y a que quelques jours. »

« -… Je vois ce que tu veux dire, et je ne saurais répondre à ta question. Honnêtement je le trouve étrange. Je n'ai pu cerner son aura, il y avait comme une sorte de trouble autour de lui. Méfies-t-en. »

« - Tu penses sincèrement qu'il peut-être dangereux ? Il m'a l'air bien trop fragile à cause de ses malaises… »

« - Je sais, je l'ai vu… Mais c'est mon instinct qui me dit que quelque chose cloche. »

« - Je ferais attention dans ce cas. Maintenant si tu me racontais ce que tu peux me raconter ? »

Ron sourit :

« - Sans problème ! Mais avant on va aller manger un morceau ! Voler jusqu'ici m'a donné une faim de loup ! »

Harry ramassa ses parchemins :

« - Je te suis. »

Ils partirent pour les cuisines sans remarquer la paire d'yeux tapie dans l'ombre qui les suivaient avec avidité et cruauté.

 **ooo**

Il allait le regretter rapidement, il le savait.

Il avait osé l'empêcher de chasser, il avait osé s'élever contre sa volonté.

Mais le laisser s'attaquer à Ron ? Il ne pouvait pas, il avait agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Le gamin était presque aussi cher à ses yeux qu'Harry.

Il avait senti les prémices de sa colère lorsque sa poitrine s'était mise à lui faire mal et qu'il s'était mis à suffoquer.

Il se retint au lavabo, les mains crispées sur le rebord et s'observa dans le miroir.

Les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient son manque de sommeil.

Sommeil.

Il sourit, cela faisait belle lurette qu'il ne dormait plus. Depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts et qu'il avait conclu ce pacte.

Las, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'en passa sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau dans la glace il vit dans le reflet la chose qui ne le lâchait plus.

Elle lui souriait, l'air mauvais.

Il se retourna avec lenteur, l'air autour d'eux était glacial.

La créature avait choisi des traits humains se faisant passer au près des autres pour son assistant et Merlin, que la fatalité avait été cruelle, elle avait choisi le visage de son propre frère.

Choisi… non c'était bien plus horrible. Il savait qu'elle était allée chercher son corps pour le ramener à la vie et lorsqu'elle était trop proche de lui, il pouvait sentir l'odeur fort discrète mais prenante de la pourriture des chairs.

Un rire cynique et froid s'éleva dans les airs derrière lui, lui glaçant les sangs.

Son propre frère.

Et il ne pouvait que blâmer sa propre inconséquence.

« - Tu as osé. Tu as osé t'interposer entre ma proie et moi. »

L'air se fit plus rare à mesure qu'elle approchait.

« - J'admet volontiers la force de ta volonté. Jamais personne n'avait encore osé me tenir tête ainsi. »

La créature s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait se fit bien plus forte et emplit ses narines. Arthur retint avec peine le haut-le-cœur qui le menaçait.

Les doigts froids de la chose enserra son menton et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Je me demande si je ne t'ai finalement pas sous-estimé… »

Arthur se reprit quelques peu à cette déclaration et se permit même un sourire ironique d'où sourdait pourtant toute sa terreur.

« - M'achèveras-tu déjà ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait devant tous ? N'est-ce pas là ce que tu attends ? »

Smith partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui lui fit hérisser les poils sur sa nuque. Il se mit à trembler.

« - Bien sûr, il aurait été si facile de te laisser te trahir. De te laisser aller à tes émotions pitoyables face à eux. Face à lui. Mais cela aurait été bien trop simple. Pensais-tu que tu aurais à subir cette épreuve sans un peu d'amusement ? Allons ! Côtoyer celui pour qui tu as voulu sacrifier ta propre âme sans pouvoir rien révéler, sans pouvoir interférer dans sa vie, sans pouvoir l'approcher. Pensais-tu ne pas avoir à subir cette ultime affliction ? Pensais-tu sincèrement que cela serait si facile ? »

« - Facile ? », un rire amer sortit de la bouche d'Arthur, « cela aurait été facile si tu n'étais pas là à te délecter de ma souffrance. Tel un vampire à me tourmenter sous les traits de mon propre frère ! »

Smith s'approcha vivement à quelques centimètres de lui et Arthur en écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et de dégoût. L'aura glaciale de la créature l'enveloppa soudainement, le faisant suffoquer et il s'en étouffait. Il fut terrifié par le regard aux lueurs mortes de son vis-à-vis.

Le « jeune homme » enfonça plus durement ses doigts dans son menton et l'approcha fermement plus près de lui. Leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsqu'il exhala son haleine aux relents de vieilles bêtes mortes depuis des millénaires et toujours pourrissantes :

« - Est-ce donc ainsi que tu me remercies de l'avoir sauvé ? Tout a un prix humain stupide et il faut être prêt à s'en acquitter. Ces trois années loin de ton pays n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un avant-goût car voici venue l'heure de payer ta dette. »

A ces mots, les yeux de la créature se firent totalement noirs et son sourire s'agrandit au point de devenir sardonique et cruel et il se pencha à l'oreille d'Arthur:

« - Montre-moi à présent la force de ton âme héritier Black. Oh oui. Montre-moi jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour sauver sa misérable et insignifiante vie. Montre-moi donc ce que ton cœur est capable d'endurer ! »

Pendant sa diatribe, la créature avait glissé sa main le long du cou de Sirius et l'avait lentement faite descendre au niveau du cœur. L'animagus sentit aussitôt une douleur sourde envahir sa poitrine. Les doigts de « Smith » se crispèrent et Sirius se tordit de douleur.

La créature sourit :

« - Là est notre pacte mon « frère », n'oublie pas que si cette marque disparaît, englouties par les ténèbres de tes propres faiblesses, le pacte deviendra automatiquement caduc et lui finira dans mes superbes abîmes, souffrant mille tourments jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin, Arthur s'écroula à terre, le souffle court. Il porta une main au niveau de son cœur et ferma les yeux, tremblant de colère, de peur et de souffrance.

Avec difficulté, il se releva sous le regard moqueur de l'immonde créature avec qui il avait eu la folie de faire ce pacte insensé. Cette dernière lui lança un dernier regard et sortit de la salle d'eau.

S'appuyant sur un lavabo, le dernier des Black s'observa dans le miroir. L'image que l'objet lui rendit fut telle que le rire le prit, résonnant longuement contre les parois des murs.


End file.
